Touch sensitive devices have become popular as input devices to computing systems due to their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. A touch sensitive device can include a touch sensor panel and a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emission display (OLED), positioned partially or fully behind the panel or integrated with the panel so that the touch sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. The touch sensitive device can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, the touch sensitive device can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
To detect touch events, the touch sensor panel can include transparent traces arranged in rows and columns over the viewable area of the display device. At the ends of each row and column, metal can be used to couple the transparent traces with bus lines connected to a computing system used to interpret the touch events. Since the metal traces are not transparent, a black mask is typically placed on the cover glass of the device to hide the metal from the view of the user. Concealing the metal in this way restricts the size of the sensor and adds complexity to the manufacturing of the device.